Búsqueda de soluciones
by MoonyStark
Summary: Katsuki se levanta un día sin poder usar su habilidad; a Shouto le toca aguantarlo. Hasta que dan con una solución.


_BNHA y sus personajes no me pertenecen y ojalá sacase dinero de esto, pero no._

* * *

 **Búsqueda de soluciones**

Un día normal. Katsuki se levanta, bosteza repetidas veces de camino al baño mientras se rasca el culo con la mano con la que no se tapa la boca, se lava la cara, se frota las legañas de los ojos, baja a la cocina, se sirve un vaso de leche con café en polvo y enciende el fuego de la cocina con las manos, porque es más rápido que buscar el encendedor que hay en el primer cajón.

Solo que esa mañana el fuego no se enciende. Porque sus manos no explotan. Sacude la cabeza, intentando convencerse de que está medio dormido, aunque eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para los usos cotidianos de su habilidad.

Lo intenta otra vez, concentrándose.

Nada.

De su mano derecha sale una chispa tan cutre que hasta Deku en sus peores momentos se habría podido burlar de él. Katsuki se pellizca en el brazo con insistencia, se hace daño adrede, por si está soñando. Pero no.

—¡SHOUTO! —ruge, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el dormitorio—. QUÉ COJONES ME HAS HECHO.

Es obvio que Shouto acaba de despertarse, porque está sentado desnudo en el borde de la cama, mirando al infinito como si allí pudiera encontrar sus ganas de levantarse después del palizón a trabajar que se pegaron el día anterior.

—Pues hasta donde yo sé, nada —bosteza el muy subnormal. Consigue darle ese tonito condescendiente e irónico que a Katsuki le despierta los instintos homicidas—. Pero no recuerdo ni cuándo llegué a casa ayer, así que no te fíes demasiado de mí.

—Qué coño le has hecho a mis manos. No te hagas el imbécil.

Porque no hay nadie más que pueda anular su habilidad. Excepto Aizawa, y sería un poco _creepy_ que estuviera mirándolo a escondidas, incluso para su antiguo profesor. Zanja la distancia que los separa en dos pasos y hace ademán de cogerlo de la chaqueta, pero como no lleva nada encima le acaba enroscando los dedos alrededor del cuello, sin fuerza.

—Katsuki, no sé de qué estás hablando. Me acabo de levantar. Me duele la cabeza de ayer. Deja de gritar, por favor.

Sus palabras le enfrían un poco la mente a Katsuki. Para qué mierdas querría Shouto quitarle su habilidad, de todas formas. Y en qué momento lo habría hecho, si parece que va a desmayarse de un segundo a otro como no le meta algo sólido a ese cuerpo.

—Tienes que desayunar.

Shouto frunce el ceño.

—No hay quien te entienda.

Katsuki lo deja levantarse de la cama, cuidando que no se caiga. Acompaña a Shouto, que baja las escaleras a trompicones, hasta la cocina, donde lo mira sentarse en una silla. Le da al botón de la cafetera y pone una taza bajo la catarata de café cuando el primer chorro aguado ha caído en la rejilla. Shouto se traga el café en cuanto lo tiene delante, y el líquido en el estómago vacío le hace toser.

—Te quieres esperar, puto impaciente —gruñe Katsuki, tirándole un trozo de pan abierto por la mitad y dejándole delante la mermelada de arándanos—. Come algo, anda.

Shouto no habla mientras calienta el pan con su mano izquierda y unta la mermelada. Cuando se ha comido la primera tostada finalmente suspira.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Shouto mueve la silla a su lado para que se siente. Con el gesto torcido, Katsuki se deja caer.

—No sé —bufa—. No hace nada.

Katsuki con su habilidad es como los adolescentes con los exámenes, que si aprueban es mérito suyo y si suspenden, culpa del profesor. Si Katsuki hace maravillas con sus manos —maravillas relativas a la nitroglicerina y las explosiones, no _otras maravillas_ en las que Shouto no quiere pensar recién despierto— siempre se cubre de halagos. Y cuando algo le falla culpa íntegramente a sus manos.

—A ver.

Katsuki intenta crear una explosión. Shouto no llega a ver nada, pero escucha un ruido que le recuerda a cuando de pequeño comía polvos Peta Zeta. No puede evitar una risilla.

—No será nada —intenta calmar, dándole un bocado a la tostada que le queda—. ¿Has comido algo? Ayer trabajamos mucho, quizás alcanzaste tu límite.

—Nunca me ha pasado —insiste.

No ha respondido a la pregunta, pero Shouto se levanta, con su tostada en la boca, y le echa un bol de cereales con leche que dobla la cantidad habitual de Katsuki. Cuando se lo pone delante le ve las chiribitas en los ojos.

Shouto desayuna café con tostadas. Siempre. Es cuadriculado y le gusta, le da energía por la mañana sin sentirse hinchado. Pero Katsuki es una caja de sorpresas. Igual le apetece leche con cereales —tiene seis cajas de cereales distintos en la despensa—, que bacon con huevo frito y café amargo. Y en ocasiones concretas, cuando discute con Shouto de buena mañana, desayuna cerveza con pizza del día anterior. Y, si no hay, abre la nevera y pilla lo que caiga.

Quizás es cosa de haber convivido durante ya dos años, pero Shouto sabe distinguir casi siempre qué le apetece. Y si ha fallado alguna vez, Katsuki le hace un puchero y él lo cambia, porque es demasiado blando como para decirle que no.

—¿Mejor? —tantea cuando se ha tomado un par de cucharadas. Katsuki asiente—. Cuéntame.

Katsuki le cuenta cómo ha intentado encender el fuego sin éxito. Después de aclarar que iba a hacerse bacon pero que también le apetecían los cereales que ha escogido Shouto, golpea con la mano con la que no está desayunando el borde de la mesa. Shouto le posa su propia mano encima.

—Ayer te excediste, seguro que es eso.

Pero Katsuki sigue convencido de lo contrario.

—Pero no me ha pasado antes.

Shouto quiere decirle que para todo hay una primera vez, pero se calla. Lo conoce lo suficiente como saber lo que le espera: aguantar a Katsuki obsesionado todo el día con el problema.

Bueno, nadie lo ha obligado a estar con él. No puede quejarse.

Son las diez de la mañana.

—Es que mira, no es que esté desactivado del todo, sabes. Es lo primero que he pensado pero no, porque suena y a veces hasta hace chispas, pero es muy triste. _Chispas_ , Shouto.

Doce del mediodía.

—Y si fuese por un sobreesfuerzo, tú estarías igual. Pero puedes ir tan campante con tus llamitas y tus cubitos de hielo, joder. Porque puedes, ¿no?

A Shouto le toca hacer una demostración de ambas para que se calle.

Tres de la tarde.

—Creo que voy a llamar a Recovery Girl para que me vea y me diga qué me pasa.

—Recovery Girl no está para estos trotes ya, Katsuki —suspira Shouto—. Llama a su aprendiz.

—No, de esa no me fio. No me ha tratado una herida nunca.

—Y no lo hará si sigues rehuyéndola.

La manecilla corta del reloj está cerca de las cinco. Ahora viven en Tokio, porque están demasiado solicitados como para no residir en la capital, así que ir a ver a Recovery Girl les tomaría un rato.

—Vamos al hospital —acepta al final. Katsuki duda—. Si allí te dicen que tienes algo, te llevo con Recovery Girl.

No es como si Shouto _tenga_ que llevarlo a ningún sitio. Katsuki tiene carné de conducir, pero le gusta ir de copiloto, mirando alternativamente al paisaje y al conductor. Shouto lo sabe.

Katsuki se revuelve en el sofá en el que ambos están tumbados con las piernas entrelazadas —ese que no le gustaba nada cuando Shouto lo compró, pero al que se ha terminado haciendo—. Hace una mueca y hunde un poco la nariz en el reposabrazos. Murmura un par de cosas incomprensibles hasta que le apetece hacerlo más claramente.

—Nah, da igual. —Se estira hasta que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo está completamente sobre Shouto—. Ya iré mañana si sigo igual.

Shouto pone los ojos en blanco. Aparta las piernas de Katsuki de encima de las suyas y busca la forma de ponerse sobre él sin que alguno se caiga del sofá. Cuando consigue acomodarse entre las rodillas de Katsuki y tumbarse, con la cabeza apoyada en su abdomen, busca sus manos a ambos lados. Katsuki lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido todo el rato.

Hasta que Shouto acerca su mano a la boca y besa cada una de las yemas de sus dedos, los nudillos, la palma y el dorso, para terminar en el hueso de la muñeca. Su expresión cambia a una sorprendida y la sangre se le sube a la cabeza.

—¿¡Qué cojones haces!?

Shouto quiere decírselo. Que si lo que necesitaba, si lo que _quería_ ,era atención por su parte, sólo tenía que pedírsela. A él no le importa dársela. Le _gusta_ darle atención a Katsuki. Y sabe que a Katsuki le gusta que lo llene de besos que no sabe devolver porque son demasiado tiernos, como también sabe que no lo va a admitir en un futuro cercano, porque todavía tiene muy metido en la cabeza el papel de adolescente malote, a pesar de que cada vez se aleja más de la adolescencia.

—A lo mejor así se soluciona.

—Eso no va a servir de una mierda.

Le tiembla la voz y, aunque gruñe, se deja hacer. Shouto sonríe mientras deposita un beso en la cara interna del codo y luego otro en el hombro. Katsuki se tapa el rostro rojo con una mano, en un intento de ocultar tanto su sonrojo como lo feliz que está. El último beso de Shouto es en el cuello.

—Quien sabe, parece que estás sudando un poco más.

—A ver si te voy a explotar la cabeza por listillo.

Al final consigue que Katsuki sude. Por la noche, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón y un gemido en la garganta. Por primera vez en muchos años Katsuki explota sin querer y al colchón le quedan dos agujeros con bordes negruzcos y humeantes allí donde estaban sus manos.

Les toca dormir en el sofá, que es grande pero no tanto, y acuerdan comprar un sofá cama al día siguiente, cuando vayan a por su nuevo colchón. _Sólo por si acaso_.

—Te dije que sólo era cansancio —suspira Shouto, a punto de dormirse.

—Ya. —Katsuki bosteza y se enrosca en su lado—. Menos mal que hemos dado con la solución.

* * *

¡Hey! Otro oneshot que tengo guardado ahí desde hace semanas ve la luz.

La idea inicial era algo distinta. Que fuese un poco más largo, conciso y complejo, pero como siempre acabé concentrándolo todo. Espero que aún así os haya gustado un poquito.

Por cierto, el muy importante **inciso sobre el sofá** hace referencia al fic **"Manías"** de _Janet Cab_ , el cual os recomiendo muchísimo, porque es muy tierno y he querido apropiarme ligeramente de ese ambiente hogareño que le encuentro a su fic (L).

¡Todo comentario con vuestra opinión es de eterno agradecer! (L)


End file.
